Ce que tu crois savoir
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Elle n'a pas douze ans. Il en a presque treize. "Toi, le noiraud aux yeux jaunes. Rends ce que tu as volé."


Salut !

Ça faisait un petit bail que je voulais écrire sur ces deux-là.

Ça se passe quelque part, sûrement vers l'Arabie, peut-être en Europe, en tout cas un endroit où il fait chaud l'été. L'époque ? Quelque part entre il y a mille an et dans mille ans. N'y pensez pas trop. Ça n'est pas fait pour être un environnement réaliste, c'est presque un monde parallèle avec quelques choses en commun. Je sais pas si cette note sert à quelque chose.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Ce que tu crois savoir**_

Kairi regarde par la fenêtre du palais la ville. Tout cela qui lui appartient. Un livre sur ses genoux est bien plus attrayant que cette réalité. Elle pense à une phrase de Sarah Kane. _Les champs qui tuent sont à moi_.

Elle ouvre le livre.

 **. . .**

La ville. Vanitas est assis nonchalamment sur un fétu de paille. Il mange une pomme, contemple la foule. Elle passe devant lui. Il la suit du regard. Elle ne le remarque même pas. Elle a un long voile qui lui couvre les cheveux et les épaules, descend dans son dos. C'est un beau voile. En soie, ou quelque chose du genre. Elle n'a pas douze ans. Il en a presque treize. Quand elle marche comme cela, elle semble infiniment plus grande que lui. Il a envie de lui cracher dessus. Il se lève, retourne à ses occupations.

—Toi, le noiraud aux yeux jaunes. Rends cette dague que tu as volée à Néo.

Il veut disparaître dans la foule, mais une poigne le retient. Il s'est trompé. Elle aussi, elle le regardait. Le garde à qui il a volé l'arme porte la main à sa ceinture et sursaute. Il n'a rien senti. Vanitas sourit, bien sûr qu'il n'a rien senti. Il a des doigts de fée, le saligaud. Sous la force brute d'un des gardes, il se retourne. Il fait face à la princesse, rien de moins que ça. Elle a la tête haute, lui rentre la sienne dans ses épaules. Il sent qu'on lui arrache la dague de sous la chemise. Il grogne. Les gens se mettent à le regarder. Il serre le poing. Était-elle obligée de le dire, vraiment ? Il a encore des choses à faire. Un gars de la maison de thé lui a promis de lui apprendre à jouer de la guitare. Il doit reprendre ses vêtements lui-même s'ils se déchirent. Et comment continuer à voler ? Mais la sentence tombe de la voix de celui qui le tient.

—Quelle main lui tranche-t-on ?

La princesse l'examine. Elle fait signe au garde de reculer. Vanitas ne peut pas bouger, de toute façon. Il n'est pas suicidaire. Elle se saisit brutalement de ses mains. Sa peau est chaude et douce, elle ne doit pas faire grand-chose de ses dix doigts. Elle doit manger, et écrire. Rien de plus. Elle remonte ses manches. Si proche d'elle, il remarque qu'elle le dépasse tout de même de quelques centimètres. Elle tord ses poignets pour voir chaque détail de ses avant-bras. Il y a là les traces de coups, de fouet.

—Quel est ton âge ?

—Bientôt treize.

Elle hausse les sourcils en tirant sur son bras. Elle semble ravie de voir que le corps ne suit pas le mouvement. Elle l'observe en entier.

—Tes cheveux sont plus longs que les miens. Et sales. Tu as des parasites ? Ou alors tu es un parasite ?

Elle tire sur les mèches sombres qui descendent presque jusqu'aux fesses du garçon. Ses cheveux à elle ne coulent que jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle est un peu jalouse. Il ne répond rien, elle sourit.

—Tu n'es pas très grand. Tu as été malade ?

—La peste.

Il dit ça avec un sourire narquois, et elle plante son regard dans le sien. Il est plus dur qu'une baffe. Pourtant, il ne se démonte pas.

—Je ne te crois pas.

—Ah, tu crois tant en savoir sur le monde.

Il reçoit de la part du garde une claque dans le dos.

—Ne t'adresse pas comme ça à la Princesse. À genoux.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, il commence à descendre. Une main sous son aisselle se retient. La Princesse jette sur son serviteur un regard courroucé.

—T'ai-je convoqué ?

L'homme baisse les yeux. Vanitas remarque qu'il n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux. Du poil commence tout juste à lui pousser sur le menton. Il doit avoir quinze ou seize ans. Le regard de la fille se pose à nouveau sur lui.

—Comment t'appelle-t-on ?

—Vanitas.

Elle rit. Il ne comprend pas, mais il sourit.

—Tu n'as jamais appris le Latin, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fait non de la tête, elle se détourne de lui. Il ne voit plus que son dos. Ses pieds enfoncés dans ses chaussons de cuir blanc, son pantalon bouffant et son voile précieux. La courbe de ses épaules droites. Il devine sa tête tenue haute. Elle ne pose même pas les yeux sur ses gardes. Elle rend sa sentence.

—Je veux ses deux mains.

Il pâlit. Il commence à hurler, ça n'est pas possible, il mourra en deux jours. Même pas. Il mourra sur le coup, mais devra se regarder dépérir des semaines entières, incapable de seulement se donner la mort. On débarrasse une grosse pierre, il crie, se démène. La voix tonne.

—Silence. Je veux ses deux mains à mon service dès ce soir. Lavez-le, coupez lui les cheveux et vous le ferez amener dans mon salon. Vanitas, c'est cela ? Tu seras ma vanité.

 **. . .**

—Assied-toi.

Il rechigne à obéir. Il ne se sent pas à l'aise. On lui a fait enfiler un sarouel de lin blanc, il déteste cette couleur. Et puis il ne sent plus ses cheveux contre le creux de son dos. Elle boit une gorgée de son thé, attend. Il finit par s'asseoir, une jambe ramenée vers lui et l'autre étalée sur le sol comme une vieille branche.

—Celui qui t'a amené ici est Riku. Celui a qui tu as volé ma dague est Néo. Ils sont mes gardes personnels. Est-ce que tu les apprécie ?

Vanitas laisse un ricanement quitter ses lèvres.

—Je m'en doutais. Il faudra bien, pourtant.

—Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Enfin, vous croyez quoi ?

Elle prend un gâteau sur le plateau et lève la main pour l'interrompre. Il ne fait même pas exprès de lui obéir.

—Laisse. Tu peux me tutoyer.

Il est surpris, mais posera ses questions plus tard. Il a commencé à dire quelque chose, il finit.

—Alors, tu crois quoi ? Que les sentiments peuvent changer parce que ton altesse a décidé que c'était comme ça et pas autrement ? J'les aime pas.

—Il faudra, j'ai dit.

—Et moi j'ai dit c'pas possible. J'contrôle pas plus mes sentiments que toi.

Elle fit la moue, visiblement contrariée. Ainsi, Vanitas voyait vraiment une fille de même pas son âge, juste plus riche. Elle reprit ses grands airs.

—Eh bien il faudra travailler là-dessus. D'autant que ta mission concernera le sujet des sentiments.

Il hausse un sourcil en la regardant. Que veut-elle de lui ? Qu'il joue l'entremetteur ? Si elle a besoin de s'assurer des sentiments de Riku à son égard, Vanitas est certain que l'adolescent lui fera gracieusement montre de tout son amour. Même que ça déborde.

—Je veux que tu sois mon ami.

Il éclate de rire. Elle perd sa contenance, le gronde, puis lui demande ce qui ne va pas, le gronde à nouveau, semble sur le point de pleurer, boude. Il lui pose la main sur les cheveux, et les ébouriffe à travers le voile. Elle recule d'un bond.

—C'est d'accord. Je veux bien être ton ami.

Elle parait cependant inquiète, sonde son regard. Elle finit par se pincer les lèvres, et fait descendre son voile sur ses épaules. Elle approche la tête de lui. Le laisse lui tapoter le crâne.

 **. . .**

—Écoute, _Princesse_ , s'il te dit qu'il ne peut pas payer, ça veut dire qu'il peut vraiment pas.

—Il trouvera bien un moyen !

Ils ont treize et quatorze ans, à la suite d'une audience avec un homme qui avait acheté à crédit quelques objets que Kairi avait voulu vendre.

—Non.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? On trouve toujours, si on cherche bien !

—Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? Tu ne cherches rien, tu demandes et on t'apporte sur un plateau d'argent.

Kairi renverse la carafe d'eau qui se trouvait sur la petite table de cuivre. Elle ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on la contredise, Vanitas est le seul à le faire. Elle le laisse, parce qu'elle sait qu'il a raison. C'est rageant. Tout est rageant en lui. Son sourire narquois, ses cheveux qui poussent cinq fois plus vite que les siens, et tout ce qu'il sait et qu'elle ne sait pas, de dehors. Elle cherche, pour une fois, un moyen d'avoir raison. Elle trouve.

—S'il ne trouve pas, alors je le ferai pour lui. Qu'on l'envoie travailler dans les puits de pétrole au Sud, pour remplacer l'ouvrier qui est mort la semaine dernière.

Vanitas fronce les sourcils.

—Kairi …

—Quoi, encore ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Quand elle est dans cet état, il ne peut plus rien dire sans qu'elle prenne la mouche.

—Demain, je t'emmène faire le tour des quartiers pauvres, et pas dans tes sapes de richarde.

—Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire, ce que je porte ?

—Beaucoup. Fais pas chier.

—Je t'emmerde.

Elle a dit oui, un peu. Vanitas sait qu'elle n'a rien prévu le lendemain. Elle ne prévoit jamais rien les vendredi. C'est un peu leur journée à eux deux. Vanitas ne croyait pas, au départ, qu'il était possible de décider d'être ami, comme cela. Pourtant, elle a bien fait, elle s'est appliquée. Ça a marché.

 **. . .**

La visite de la misère a été une catastrophe. Kairi s'est effondrée sur son lit, Vanitas est resté debout à côté. Elle lui a demandé de sortir. Il est resté. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, il ne voulait pas qu'elle fuie. Alors là, elle essaie en vain de retenir ses sanglots. Elle hurle dans ses coussins. Il pose une main sur son dos, elle la repousse vivement, la claque. Elle le regarde et ses larmes commencent à couler. Elle se jette dans ses bras.

Il se questionne. Tant de larmes, pour si peu. Elle est ignorante de la réalité vécue, mais elle sait, que c'est la merde, il sait qu'elle sait. Et puis ça ne devrait rien changer pour elle. Rien n'a changé. Elle est toujours princesse, la plus riche de tous, elle est toujours aussi confortable ici. Mais pas aussi heureuse, lui soufflent les larmes qu'il sent contre sa veste. Il la serre longtemps, puis la redresse et la regarde en serrant fort ses épaules.

—Kairi, oublie ce que tu crois savoir. Oublie ce que tu crois avoir vu. C'était de la misère, mais c'était pas du malheur, on est bien d'accord, Kairi ? Moi, j'étais pas malheureux, là-bas.

Elle s'agrippe à sa chemise, à ses cheveux, Vanitas a un peu mal quand elle tire fort, mais il a encore plus mal de la sentir respirer si bruyamment et de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de lui caresser le dos.

 **. . .**

—On sort ?

Ils ont quinze et seize ans, Kairi tient dans la main un papier qui ne lui plait pas. Vanitas ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit, mais ça ne lui plait pas non plus. Les trucs royaux, c'est toujours un peu galère.

—Non, j'ai des choses à régler. Tu peux y aller sans moi.

Il n'a pas besoin de sa permission, mais elle se sent obligée de la donner. C'est ce qu'elle fait tout le temps.

—Délègue.

—Je ne peux pas, Vanitas.

—Si, tu peux.

—Bien, alors si tu préfères, je ne veux pas.

—Pourquoi ? T'as pas besoin de tant te casser la tête. Viens, on sort.

—Parce que c'est mon travail.

—Oh, je t'en prie, tu es princesse, c'est même pas vraiment un travail.

C'en est trop. Kairi claque la feuille de papier contre le mur et se retourne vers son ami.

—Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Qu'il s'agit juste de se tourner les pouces et de compter sa fortune ?

Vanitas hausse les épaules. Il va la mettre en colère, mais il n'a pas envie de mentir pour l'épargner.

—Tu ne sais rien de ce que c'est, tout ça.

Elle pose le feuillet et se dirige vers la fenêtre qui donne sur la ville. Elle fait signe à Vanitas de venir, et lui désigne un quidam du doigt.

—Tu le vois, le type en bleu ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

Vanitas fronce les sourcils.

—Je sais pas. Rien.

—C'est normal. Tu ne le connais pas. Moi non plus. Mais je suis responsable de lui. En un mot, je peux lui faire mettre une balle dans le crâne, ou bien le rendre riche. S'il ne m'aime pas, il attirera d'autres dans sa haine, et ils viendront me tuer. Alors je dois tout faire pour qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime.

—Tu l'aimes ?

—Il fait partie de mon peuple.

—Tu veux dire que tu aimes tous les types du pays ? Toutes les femmes, même les plus cons de tous ?

Son visage se durcit, puis s'adoucit clairement. Elle semble englober tout l'horizon dans son regard. Elle tourne les yeux vers Vanitas. Il lui semble voir encore dedans le reflet du pays entier.

—Oui.

Elle est sincère, c'est le pire.

—Est-ce que tu comprends ?

—Non.

Elle rit et caresse l'épaule de Vanitas avec presque un peu de pitié.

—Tout cela est très loin de ce que tu crois savoir, pas vrai ? Ce que c'est que l'intérieur d'un palais. L'intérieur d'une reine.

—Tu es prince – attends. Tu vas … ?

—Le couronnement est pour le prochain mois.

Il baisse les yeux. C'est cela, le feuillet.

—Je vais être leur mère à tous et tout ce qu'ils savent de moi, ce sont de mauvaises rumeurs. Tu sais ce qu'on dit de moi ?

—Non.

—Ne mens pas, Vanitas. On dit que je suis une traînée, que je ramène un garçon du peuple dans ma chambre tous les jours et que je me fiche bien de ce qui peut arriver au royaume.

—C'est absurde.

—Pas tant que ça. Et comment pourraient-ils le savoir, eux ? Ils ne me voient jamais.

—Alors on sort.

—Vanitas ! S'ils nous voient ensemble, ils penseront juste que ce qu'ils ont entendu est vrai !

—Ça ne l'est pas ?

Kairi regarde le brun, surprise. Il y a un peu d'amertume dans les yeux jaunes. Elle se rapproche encore. Pose son bras sur l'épaule de Vanitas.

—Tu ne comprends pas. Ça n'est pas possible, c'est tout. Vanitas, tu crois que j'ai tous les pouvoirs et c'est vrai. Tu crois que j'ai tous les droits et c'est faux. Je ne peux même pas savoir …

Elle se penche vers lui. Vers sa bouche. Il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Il la regarde faire, il attend. Elle fait glisser son bras sur l'épaule du garçon, jusqu'à pouvoir attraper le crâne embroussaillé de noir. Il s'est coupé les cheveux i peine un mois, ils sont déjà de longs épis sur sa tête. Elle se penche encore un peu, se met sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse. Il passe une main hésitante sur ses hanches. Répond au baiser. Elle se détache, s'ancre à nouveau dans le sol. Son sol.

—Je ne peux même pas savoir si tu m'embrasses parce que tu en as envie, pour me faire plaisir ou parce que je pourrais te faire couper la langue.

—C'est stupide –

—Non, ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça.

Elle l'embrasse.

—Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire que je t'aime, Vanitas.

Elle le sent tressaillir. Il pose la main sur son dos.

—Et encore avant ça, je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer.

Elle embrasse son cou, il s'agrippe fermement à ses hanches, elle le pousse jusqu'au lit.

—Je n'ai pas le droit de te désirer.

Elle le fait s'allonger, et s'assied à califourchon sur lui. Il passe les mains sur ses omoplates, elle les attrape, les réunit et les tient plaquées au matelas.

—Je n'ai pas le droit de me sentir si heureuse à cette idée. L'idée que tu puisses m'aimer.

Elle lui fait un sourire entendu. Il essaie d'être narquois, mais il se sent fébrile. De sa main libre elle caresse le visage du brun et redescend, défaisant avec précision tous les boutons de son haut. Elle pose la main vers le haut de son sarouel.

—L'idée que tu bandes, Vanitas.

Elle pose son sexe sur le sexe, à travers le tissus. Elle n'a pas le droit d'avoir tant envie. Elle hésite à se redresser, à s'enfuir, avant qu'elle soit véritablement souillée du corps comme de l'esprit. C'est Vanitas qui se redresse. Qui lui fait face, front contre front.

—Tu sais ce que j'en pense, Kairi ?

Elle ne sait pas. Elle se demande. Il l'embrasse à son tour. Il veut libérer ses mains, mais la princesse les garde pour elle.

—Je pense que tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça. De m'interdire tes yeux.

Son souffle s'affole. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle en pense.

—Mais je me trompe, Princesse. Parce qu'ici, rien de ce qu'on croit savoir ne s'applique. Kairi tu as le droit d'être en colère si j'ai le droit d'être en colère. Tu as tous les droits sur moi.

—Tu as tous les droits sur moi …

Elle ne sait pas si elle répète ce qu'il a dit pour mieux y croire ou si elle veut faire valoir la réciproque. En tout cas, quelque chose tombe entre eux, de plus lourd que le tissus qui les couvrait.

—J'ai le droit de faire ça.

Et elle lui fait l'amour. Ils ont quinze et seize ans, dans un mois elle sera reine. Elle veut oublier. Tout ce qu'on lui a dit, tout ce qu'on lui a appris, plus rien n'a de valeur. Il y a ce qu'elle veut, et tout ce qu'elle a le droit de faire, enfin. Hors de cette chambre elle ne dira rien. Mais l'air lourd, étouffé entre les quatre murs de pierre, ne laisse rien passer de leurs cris. Alors ils se crient des Je t'aime essoufflés, ils se parlent à demi sans souci, ils se heurtent à la tête de lit, ils rient et tant que ça ne sort pas d'ici et oui, oui, tu as le droit dis-moi ce que tu veux, et oui je t'aime, et oui je suis là.

.

.

.

Voilà !

Bon. Bah, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, desfois !

Ciao !


End file.
